Opaque Wonder
Opaque Wonder is a duet sung by for Eagle and Plumage, sung by their voice actors, Kaji Yūki and Terasaki Yuka respectively. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Open the door and step into the darkness Let the feelings of love be erased... Woah oh~ Woah oo~ Kimi no namida wa takusan shiawase wo kureru Kimi no nigate ga suberu chikara wo kureru! Open the door and step into the darkness Let the feelings of love be erased from your mind It’s no wonder that we succeed so easily Your heart was corrupted from the start with our love Yōkoso Purikyua e Opaque Wonder! Woah oh~ Woah oo~ Kimi no tsubasa wa mueki de aru. Aozora no wa Kimi ni hikitoreba, owari ga atte desu yo! Open your heart as you fight in the dark Let us turn your power into destructive feelings of hatred Beautiful, wonderful feelings shall vanish Along with your miraculous words of courageous passion Kimi no chikara wa, bokura no chikara da Kimi no ai no kimochi wa bokura ni todokanai! Open the door and step into the darkness Let the feelings of love be erased from your mind It’s no wonder that we succeed so easily Your heart was corrupted from the start with our love Yōkoso Purikyua e Opaque Wonder! Woah oh~ Woah oo~ |-|Kanji= Open the door and step into the darkness Let the feelings of love be erased... Woah oh～ Woah oo～ 僕は両手で持ってる闇 この皸はゆっくりを滴る You oh you！叶うよ　君の夢があっても… 一人の星を照らすわ 僕の前のみんなに影を映す You oh you！自分にスポットライトが欲しいも... 君の涙はたくさん幸せをくれる 君の苦手が統べる　力をくれる！ Open the door and step into the darkness Let the feelings of love be erased from your mind さあ! 君に痛みがいっぱいの　命をくれろう It’s no wonder that we succeed so easily Your heart was corrupted from the start with our love ねえ！この道を歩くは君の運命よ ようこそプリキュアへ Opaque Wonder！ Woah oh～　Woah oo～ 僕らに出会って偶然じゃない この赤いリボンでつながっているわ My oh my！二人よ一つになれ　願って… 気持ちは縁（ふち）が零れる って、僕が持っている　ここに這うだ My oh my！僕はこの日が来るを持って... 君の翼は無益である。青空のは 君に引き取れば、終わりがあってですよ！ Open your heart as you fight in the dark Let us turn your power into destructive feelings of hatred おい！この場所は一番の楽園、知ってるだよ！ Beautiful, wonderful feelings shall vanish Along with your miraculous words of courageous passion そう！くらい虹が君をここに導いた…！ 君の力は、僕らの力だ 君の愛の気持ちは僕らに届かない！ Open the door and step into the darkness Let the feelings of love be erased from your mind さあ! 君に痛みがいっぱいの　命をくれろう It’s no wonder that we succeed so easily Your heart was corrupted from the start with our love ねえ！この道を歩くは君の運命よ ようこそプリキュアへ Opaque Wonder！ Woah oh～　Woah oo～ |-| English= Open the door and step into the darkness Let the feelings of love be erased… Woah oh~ Woah oo~ The darkness I hold in my two hands Drip slowly between the cracks You oh you! Have a dream that I will make come true… A lone star shines down on me Casting shadows on all the figures before me You oh you! Wish to have the spotlight all to yourself… Your tears give us so much happiness Your weakness gives us the strength to control you! Open the door and step into the darkness Let the feelings of love be erased from your mind Come! Let us give you a life full of pain It’s no wonder that we succeed so easily Your heart was corrupted from the start with our love Look! It’s your destiny to walk this path Welcome Pretty Cure to Opaque Wonder! Woah oh~ Woah oo~ It was no coincidence that you met us We are connected by this red ribbon My oh my! I wish for the two of us to become one... Your feelings spill over the rim And crawl into my waiting arms My oh my! I’ve waited for this day to come.... Your wings are useless. The sky is Going to meet its end when we take over you! Open your heart as you fight in the dark Let us turn your power into destructive feelings of hatred Hey! This is the number one paradise, you know! Beautiful, wonderful feelings shall vanish Along with your miraculous words of courageous passion So! This dark rainbow led you here...! Your power is our power Your feelings of love will never reach us! Open the door and step into the darkness Let the feelings of love be erased from your mind Come! Let us give you a life full of pain It’s no wonder that we succeed so easily Your heart was corrupted from the start with our love Look! It’s your destiny to walk this path Welcome Pretty Cure to Opaque Wonder! Woah oh~ Woah oo~ Audio Navigation Category:Soar Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs